This invention relates to devices for simplifying and speeding the launching and simplifying the dousing of light sails such as spinnakers.
Until recently, the launching and dousing of light sails such as spinnakers was an arduous if not dangerous operation. Launching was performed manually in the past by hoisting the sail as it is let out manually from a pile on the deck. Dousing the spinnaker was also achieved manually in the past by lowering it and gathering it in by band. In high wind or heavy seas this was at best an extremely difficult job.
In my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,279 reissued from U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,343, and my British patent application No. 7391/76 filed Feb. 25, 1976, I describe devices for aiding the launching and dousing of light sails comprising at least two smooth rings encircling the furled sail at intervals along its height enabling the sail to remain furled while being hoisted and after hoisting until it is desired to launch it. The sail is launched or unfurled by moving the rings upwardly out of encircling engagement with the sail and it can be subsequently doused by moving the rings downwardly into encircling engagement with the sail. The devices of my earlier patent have proven to be highly successful and many have been made and sold since the patent issued.